


Tales from the Inverse

by Aluxra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dragon Genji Shimada, M/M, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluxra/pseuds/Aluxra
Summary: Snippets from the supernatural Overwatch AU I am trying to piece together.McCree and Genji relax after a mission into the Inverse





	Tales from the Inverse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://aluxra.tumblr.com/post/149811167952/fur-and-scales)
> 
> Story and characters are subject to changes as part of the development process, so any and all snippets I add here are directly linked to the one AU, but may have some inconsistencies between chapters. Some of the information in this fic is already outdated, such as Genji not removing any of his body armour when he is relaxing, but I decided not to change it and upload it as is from tumblr.
> 
> Hope you still enjoy xXx

Genji glanced up from the beaten up paperback in his hands as McCree padded out from the small washroom, a towel slung around his hips and another one in his hands as he scrubbed his hair dry. Genji returned to his book as McCree wandered over to the narrow bed Genji reclined on, the towel hanging around his neck as he pushed his hair back.

‘McCree, don’t you –’ Genji began, just as McCree rolled onto the bed and nudged between Genji’s legs, leaning back against his chest. Genji let out a world weary sigh, his cybernetic voice box giving him a crackling robot twang even without his full visor on. He shifted to get comfortable with the added weight of McCree using him as a pillow, drawing his knees up as McCree used his thighs as arm rests.

‘You smell like a wet dog,’ Genji complained lightly, extending his arms over McCree’s shoulders to continue reading his book. He caught McCree’s smile as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, his damp brown hair sticking to Genji’s metal breastplate.

‘Really?’ he drawled, his canines flashing at the corners of his smile. ‘Can’t imagine why.’

As if to prove a point, he pushed his head against Genji harder and shook his head side to side, rubbing his hair across Genji’s chest. It parted around one ear, revealing a pointed tip at the top curve of his ear, the extremely fine, dark hair curling into a little tuft: if Genji were to touch it, McCree would jerk his head away like a dog, the soft, fur-like hair extremely sensitive. Instead, Genji just nudged him with one knee, and McCree laughed, cocking one eye open to look up at Genji.

‘If I go… ah, what is it called? If I go on the…’ Genji said, gesturing with his hands to grasp the word he searched for, the book waving dangerously close to McCree’s face, the corner of it seeking out his eye. Genji sighed, shaking his head. ‘If my cybernetics stop working, I blame you.’

‘You mean “on the fritz”?’ McCree offered, and Genji perked up, nodding.

‘Yes! If I go on the fritz, I blame you!’ he said.

‘You’re waterproof.’

‘Not the point.’

‘I think it is, darlin’.’

Genji pouted down at him, narrowing his eyes, and dropped the book over McCree’s face, covering his grin. McCree chuckled, plucking the book off his face and flipping it over, looking at the cover, the kanji indiscernible to him. ‘What you reading?’

‘Just an old science fiction novel I had back in my youth; I saw it in a charity shop and had to buy it, I did not think I’d see it again,’ he explained, wrapping his arms around McCree’s shoulders and resting his chin on his head, staring down at the blur of pages flipping past his eyes as McCree flicked through the book.

‘What’s it about?’ McCree asked curiously, the front of the book giving away little information: predominantly black and dominated by a roughly drawn, blackened dead tree with twisting, tangled roots stretching from one end of the cover to the other, a bright red door stuck in the middle of the trunk.

‘Demonic creatures and evil spirits entering into our world through a tear in the fabric of reality,’ Genji replied, straight faced. There was a beat of silence, before McCree slowly turned and stared at him, unimpressed. Genji smiled at him in return. ‘The irony is not lost on me, I assure you. It sets the rift in Aokigahara, the forest I have told you about? I can read you some of it, if you want.’

‘No, thanks, darlin’,’ McCree said, shaking his head and handing the book back to Genji. ‘I’ve got enough o’ the ghost stories in real life without adding to them.’

‘Understandable,’ Genji replied, taking the book back and setting in on the bedside table before returning his arms to McCree’s shoulders. ‘How are you feeling, after today?’

‘Still sore, but I’m recovering fast,’ McCree said, settling back against Genji more comfortably. ‘Lycanthropy has it’s upsides.’

‘Still makes you smell like a wet dog after you shower,’ Genji joked, receiving an elbow in the side for it. He smiled, running his fingers through McCree’s hair. ‘You risked much today; it was a foolish idea to take on a Draconian.’

‘Didn’t have much choice,’ McCree answered. ‘We weren’t exactly prepared.’

‘That is not Strike Commander Morrison’s fault,’ Genji replied.

As if on cue, a faint tremor rattled up the walls, and a faint rumble filtered through the air. The pair of them looked up, and glanced around the room, listening intently; McCree sighed, twisting round and reaching over Genji’s shoulder to the AI comm above his bed behind a fake panel, pushing it open and switching it on.

‘Athena, report: are we being invaded?’

‘Negative, Agent McCree,’ the synthetic female voice replied. ‘My sensors indicate the commotion is based in the Upper levels of Area 3, in the East Quarters belonging to Strike Commander Morrison. It is currently occupied by Commander Reyes and Strike Commander Morrison, and has been for the last eighty three minutes.’

‘Thank you, Athena,’ McCree said with a sigh.

‘Is there anything else I can assist you with?’

‘Let someone know if they actually manage to kill each other this time,’ McCree answered, before closing off the panel again and leaning back against Genji. Reyes had headed straight for Morrison when they had arrived back at HQ earlier that afternoon, out for blood after the shitstorm Blackwatch had been dropped into in the Inverse, and they had evidently been going at each other since then.

‘They won’t kill each other.’

‘Naw, they’ll end up fucking each other through a wall within the next hour,’ McCree agreed, rubbing his eyes. ‘Morrison still should’ve known better.’

‘The Draconian hid itself far beyond the rift; our sensors would never have picked it up until we were through into the Inverse. We all thought we were dealing with a few Wraiths and some Cerberii. No one suspected a Draconian. I certainly wouldn’t have imagined seeing one, even if we had gone in expecting something bigger.’

‘Quite the surprise family reunion?’

Genji laughed. ‘Yes, the resemblance was uncanny; they must have been a cousin to the  _Ryuu Oni_.’

McCree hummed under his breath, closing his eyes and clasping his hands over his chest, his elbows resting on Genji’s knees. ‘That would’ve been quite a showdown to see;  _Ryuu Oni_  against Draconia.’

‘Yes, it would be,’ Genji agreed quietly, resting his chin on his open hand, his elbow digging into McCree’s shoulder as he looked away, staring off at something beyond the room they occupied. He sighed, lowering his hand back down to clasp his other one on McCree’s chest, his voice becoming cheerful and light. ‘But I think the battle between a Lycan and a Draconian was a far better show; always the underdog, eh, McCree?’

‘The suits could’ve at least let me keep the head,’ McCree said with a grin. ‘Would’ve made a fabulous trophy.’

‘I would never sleep in this room again if you had brought that thing home,’ Genji warned, shaking his head.

‘Ah, come on, darlin’, you know I only got eyes for one dragon… or,  _Ryuu Oni_ ,’ McCree replied with a wink.

There was a pause, and Genji huffed a breath, looking away with a frown.

‘You have never laid eyes on the  _Ryuu Oni_ ,’ he said. ‘You never will.’

‘You saving it for something special, then?’ McCree asked after a beat.

‘You know the answer to that.’

‘You can’t keep avoiding it forever, darlin’,’ McCree said, glancing up at Genji. ‘I saw you use it’s spirit against the Draconian, I’ve seen you use it against bigger. We all have our demons, and they ain’t gonna just lie down and roll over for us, but you, you don’t have any struggles calling it up and pushing it back down. I ain’t never seen anyone with the control like you do.’

Genji was silent, looking down at the top of McCree’s head in contemplation. He shifted, pulling himself up against the headboard; he slipped his hands up over McCree’s collarbones, sliding them up his neck to rest on either side of it, the thick, corded muscle warm beneath his fingertips, the carotid arteries thumping hard against the skin. His thumbs pressed against the nape of McCree’s neck, his fingers resting just under his jaw and he leveraged McCree’s chin up, tilting his head back until his hazel-green eyes met the dark ruddy brown of McCree’s, feathered by thick, dark eyelashes that hid the gold glint speckled among the rust.

McCree allowed him to do this, willingly baring his throat in the privacy of his own quarters; still, Genji could feel the pulse hammering under his fingertips, see the sharp points of long canines through parted lips. McCree kept his hands clasped on his chest, deceptively still even as the fingerbeds began to darken to black - an automatic reflex, but one Genji noted carefully.

‘There are none like me, save one. Yes, I use the Dragon when I need to, but I will not let it use me,’ he said quietly, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles at the back of McCree’s neck. His fingers skimmed across the rough beard that McCree could never get rid of, scratching over the stubble on his throat. ‘Do not doubt yourself, you carry your demons exceptionally well: few infected with lycanthropy learn how to change at will. But as you carry your demons the way you see fit, I must carry mine my own way. I have been at peace with it for some time now. At least this way, I know I can never hurt the ones I care about, when I use the Dragon.’

He closed the gap between them, pressing a light kiss against the corner of McCree’s mouth, then did the same again on the other side. McCree lifted one hand from his rest, cupping it round the back of Genji’s head, his fingers threading through the short black hair that still grew from the scalp not replaced with metal plating, and pulled Genji down to meet his lips fully, a silent apology passing between them, an acceptance returned until Genji drew back, and smiled.

‘Besides,’ he said lightly. ‘At least l do not smell like a wet dog.’

McCree blinked, startled by the sudden change in topic, before he cracked a grin, lifting his hands to wrap around Genji’s wrists. ‘I can change that real easy, darlin’.’

McCree rolled over, sprawling across Genji even as Genji laughed, rolling to the side and pushing McCree to the edge of the bed to knock him off it. Clinging to Genji, McCree almost pulled them both to the floor, saved by Genji leaning the other way, dragging his weight back onto the bed. They playfully wrestled, McCree trying to wrap Genji in a bear-hug, nuzzling at his neck and chest while Genji tried to slip out from his grip, tickling behind his ears and his sides, making McCree’s leg jerk; the closest they’d ever be to a match between a Lycan and a  _Ryuu Oni_.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://aluxra.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Artwork](http://inkblotbun.tumblr.com/post/149807483444/so-i-drew-dragongenji-and-weremccree-because) inspired by this fic by Inkblotbun


End file.
